Una Memoria, Un Latido
by Vic del Eien
Summary: En un momento de reflexión, Widowmaker recuerda quien fuera Amélie Guillard, su paso como cisne blanco hasta la tragedia que la convirtió en el cisne negro de la historia.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Overwatch no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Blizzard Enterteiment.

* * *

La noche resplandecía helada, solo la luna y ninguna estrella. A lo lejos, en una curiosa festividad en momentos turbulentos hacía paradoja con el entorno. El mundo se deshacía en pedazos y había quienes se permitían una ilusa celebración para recibir el nuevo año. Cualquier razón para festejar desaparecía ante los ojos de la araña. La cual allí, en una terraza más que lejana, caminaba con calma y el mayor sigilo de alguien vivo, o similar. Cargando solo con lo necesaria, el arma más peligrosa de Talon se preparaba para una noche por demás deslumbrante.

Todos sentían la tibieza de la temporada, la felicidad de una nueva etapa. Todos menos ella, quien con el camuflaje propio de la peculiar tonalidad de su piel tomaba lugar en lo más alto de la terraza, afirmando su posición, ignorando los cambios de temperatura. Activó su visor, esperando el momento en que su presa hiciera acto de presencia.

Fue así que vio las figuras de una pareja danzando, y así fue como un viejo engranaje comenzó a funcionar. Los recuerdos imposibles de memorias olvidadas. Las veces que bailara ante un auditorio completo, los elogios, las flores. La sonrisa deslumbrante de quien hubiera amado, la calidez de sentirse viva. Todo pasó delante de sus ojos en cuestión de instantes.

Parpadeó sorprendida por ello, principalmente disgustada. Los recuerdos siempre habían estado, Talon no los había borrado. Pero por alguna extraña razón estaban comenzando a molestarle. No sentía frío o calor, ahora si una leve incomodidad. Como si alguna parte de su mente estuviera saliendo del letargo. Sacudió un instante su cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de aquellos recuerdos.

No pudo.

La Opéra National de Paris había sido uno de sus mayores sueños. Presentarse allí, ante el público más exigente, como estrella principal de una de las obras más aclamadas de la historia era todo para Amélie Guillard. Sus padres le veían con orgullo desde su palco privilegiado, así como algunas figuras de gran relevancia.

Como cisne blanco, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella. Su pureza, bondad, belleza y gracia parecían destinadas a cubrir tal papel, y así como Odette encandiló a Sigfrido en una sola noche, en una sola presentación Gérard quedó prendado de Amélie. Casi adicto a la imponente actuación de la joven, acudió a cada una de las fechas en que la bailarina actuara. Enviándole presentes que la esperarían al finalizar cada puesta en escena, el primer encuentro entre ambos no se hizo sorprender. La tímida pareja disfrutaba sus paseos invernales por Paris.

¿Ya está en posición, Widowmaker?

La voz rasposa en su comunicador la devolvió a la actualidad como una bofetada. Activó el dispositivo una vez más para responder escuetamente y volvió a acomodarse, preparando el que debía ser el protagonista de la noche.

Sentía cierto nivel de asco por sí misma, no por lo que había hecho en años mejores, sino por distraerse en recuerdos que no venían al caso. Bufó hastiada y activó su visor. Dos objetivos prioritarios y un mensaje por dar. Normalmente hubiera optado por eliminar cada uno por separado, pero siendo una curiosa pareja que luchaba en conjunto por un "mundo mejor", acabar con ambos a la vez sería casi un obsequio. Juntos en la vida, juntos en la muerte.

Te ves grandiosa esta noche.

El vals sonaba en todo el salón, pero para la feliz pareja no había nadie más allí. La pareja Lacroix solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro. El mundo podía estallar en mil pedazos, podía llegar otra crisis ómnica, los paparazzi escribirían tonterías sin parar. Solo bailaron durante toda la celebración, dichosos de tenerse el uno al otro.

Las risas de los allegados estaban presentes, los imponentes miembros de Overwatch se mezclaban con los músicos y bailarines, quienes intentaron en vano enseñarles a bailar de manera medianamente decente. Era curioso como dos mundos tan diferentes congeniaban en honor a la feliz pareja.

De la misma manera en que la corte del cisne blanco observaba la probabilidad de librarse de la maldición con una promesa de amor, todos veían a los recién casados como una luz de esperanza en las tragedias que ocurrían día a día. Si todavía había lugar para un amor tan puro, había lugar para algo más que dolor y muerte.

Una promesa de amor que los condenaría.

Nadie llegó escuchar el disparo que atravesó a los bailarines en cuestión de un instante. Ambos cayeron muertos ante la aterrada muchedumbre que buscaba el origen del disparo. Mientras, la responsable de tal circunstancia se ponía de pie, cargando el peso de su arma sobre su hombro, para luego activar el comunicador. "Hecho" murmuró dándose la vuelta hacia el punto de extracción.

A lo lejos se escuchaba una sinfonía de gritos desesperados, todos perdidos entre esconderse o salir huyendo del lugar, creyendo que los disparos continuarían. La muerte de la feliz pareja era la única que se necesitaba, el pánico había sido plantado. Por aquel breve instante, Widowmaker se sintió viva.

Nunca como aquella noche.

Luego de ser secuestrada, el volvió a jurarle amor, tantas veces como hiciera falta para redimirse de la culpa que le causaba el creerla perdido. Todo lo que había sufrido era por estar enamorada de alguien que no convenía, nunca le hubiera pasado tal cosa si se hubiera quedado con un bailarín, un músico o cualquier otra persona sobre la tierra.

"Te amo" murmuró por última vez Amélie Lacroix, ahogando la respiración de quien le hubiera jurado amor tantas veces. Se había enamorado del cisne blanco, y a su lado, contrario a lo que él creía, reposaba el cisne negro, símbolo de la perdición de ambos. Aquel sentimiento los había condenado, y ahora ya no existía Amélie o Gérard. Solo Widowmaker.

A pesar de todo, se encontró a si misma llorando.

La viuda puso una mano sobre su mejilla, descubriendo que por primera vez en muchos años, había logrado llorar ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por haber quitado una vida, dos, cuántas? ¿O por recordar un pasado que ya no volvería? Infantilmente se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo que el pulso aceleraba a medida que alguien se acercaba.

La luz alumbró aquella figura pelirroja, los ojos bicolores le observaron con curiosidad cínica, mientras una sonrisa por demás peligrosa se dibujaba en el rostro de la irlandesa.

¿Lacroix, segura que no sientes _nada_?

* * *

¡Saludos! Esta vez fui más apegada a mi estilo y les traigo un pequeño OS sobre nuestra araña. Esta historia en particular me tardó 6 meses, pensado originalmente como un fic de año nuevo. Se me mezcló el calendario un pelin. Cronologicamente, estaba pensado para momentos después del lanzamiento de Moira. La verdad se me mezclaron muchas cosas para este fic y luego de sentarme a ver Barbie y el Lago de los Cisnes (porque soy muy adulta) la idea de comparar a Widow con los cisnes blancos y negros fue imposible de evitar. Espero que les guste este pequeño relato. Muchas gracias por leerme.


End file.
